The Slayer of Nothing
by A user of words
Summary: Fairy Tail was always a fun place of adventure and friendship. Now it's time for the next generation to step up and make their make on the world. Join this group of misfits as they work together to live their lives while fighting against enemies both old and new, teenage drama and their guild's wild antics (Contains OCs)
1. Chapter 1

Let me just put a little AN right here to clear some things up… This is my first story EVER, so I expect flames… But only flames that can help me improve my writing. Another thing, I don't own Fairy Tail and all that stuff. Note, this story will be told from the point of view from Onyx, my OC starting at the end of this chapter. I would like review to improve my writing. Next chapter I will put a break-down of the characters (appearance, personality, more about their magic) as well as a shorter chapter.

Keep in mind that I do not have a set schedule for this story, so updates will be sporadic at best. I hope you enjoy this, or at the very least don't hate it!

The Slayer of Nothing: Chapter 1

Early on in her life, Nashi Dragneel learned to expect certain things… She learned that her father, Natsu, was about as mature as a a 10 year old, with her uncle Gray being about the same. She could always expect her mother, Lucy, to straighten out her father and Juvia to do the same to her uncle. She also expected her Aunt Erza to come home to the guild every few days with wild stories involving her and her husband Jellal. She could expect Master Laxus to scold her whenever she burned down a building or two on a job. She could also expect her friends, Ultear Fullbuster, Silas Dreyar, Edward Fernandes, Onyx Blackthorn, and Katherine Redfox to be by her side when things got tough.

Nashi, like her father, was able to use Fire Dragon Slayer magic, Ultear had a combination of both her mother and father's magic, giving her the ability to control both water and ice. Silas was a bit of a strange case, as he had inherited his mother's Take Over magic and could use nearly all of his forms flawlessly. Edward could Requip to a limited degree (weapons) and had the use of his father's Heavenly Body magic. Katherine was an Iron Dragon Slayer through and through to the pride of her father, she however received her mother's height, much to his chagrin. And that leaves us with Onyx… Nashi's oldest and best friend. He was found beaten and bloodied while wandering the streets of Magnolia. He has very unique magic… He is know by his full title as Black Wing Onyx, The Oblivion Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail.

This, however is merely an introduction. Here is where the story truly begins.

Nashi hated mornings, as evidenced by the collection of melted and smashed alarm clocks thrown out every month. But if there is one thing she loved, it would be breakfast. Running down the stairs of her house, she shouted "Mom! Save me the bacon before dad eats it all"

Smiling, Lucy quickly grabbed the now half eaten plate from Natsu, who whined "C'mon Luce. I'm hungry"

"Well so is Nashi, after all it's a big day for her today." Replied Lucy.

Bursting into the room, Nashi tackled the plate of bacon from her mother's outstretched hand while quickly mumbling "thanks" before sprinting out of the front door to hurry to the guild.

Sighing, Lucy watched her 17 year old daughter run off to her home away from home. Grinning, Natsu looked at Lucy and asked "Why is Nashi so excited today? She didn't even eat the fire off the stove like usual."

Facepalming, Lucy looked at him with a tired expression "Today's the day when Onyx comes back from his mission! How could you forget?"

Natsu replied with "Well it's not like it was being advertized around town"

Sighing, Lucy held up a small flyer that read "All Fairy Tail mages should be notified of Onyx's return to hold a party - Master Laxus"

Quickly burning the paper, Natsu gave his wife the most innocent look he could muster while saying "I've been busy fighting the Ice Princess, no way would I have time to read a flyer!"

Lucy mumbled "I swear, if it wasn't for me, you would have starved to death or literally lost your head… Why is it that Nashi had to inherit your forgetfulness?"

Running past the canal, Nashi glanced around the city. No matter how long she's lived here, she could never be amazed by the massive monolith of the guild hall's central tower. Continuing her sprint, lost in her thoughts, she ran directly into Ultear, knocking the poor blue-haired girl into the canal. "Sorry Ul" Nashi said.

"No worries" replied Ultear, "It's just water, I'm practically made of it"

"Still, I should have watched where I was going" replied Nashi, somewhat bashfully.

Ultear responded with "It's understandable considering this will be the first time in four years that we'll all be together again"

"Yeah" Exclaimed Nashi "I can't wait to see Onyx again!"

Back at the guild, Silas, Edward, and Katherine were wondering what was taking the two girls so long.

"Ultear I would expect to be late, what with her overprotective mother and all, but you would think that Nashi would have been the first one here to see her friend" Sighed a tired Silas

"Well, I could see Nashi sleeping in like usual, you know that the apocalypse could be happening and she would just keep on nappin'" Said Katherine

"Come on Kitty" replied Edward "She's not as bad as you"

Slugging Edward in the jaw, Katherine yelled out "I told you to stop calling me Kitty, my dad does it enough with his obsession with cats!"

Suddenly the door burst open and Nashi and Ultear ran in panting.

"Sorry about being late! I accidentally threw Ul into the canal and overslept and we were talking, and sorry" Exclaimed Nashi.

"No worries" Replied Laxus while observing Erza holding her unconscious son "You're here before Onyx so you didn't miss the party"

(Lets's just put a time skip of two hours here)

Grinning, I looked down from the hill at Magnolia. _Three years, huh? Well, looks like it did when I left, so I guess not much has changed._ Pulling my long black cloak around me and pulling up my hood, I made my way into town. Looking around at the people, I caught quite a few stares, even from the ones who knew me, I cut an imposing figure standing at 6'3 with a jet black coat, black armor, and dangerous looking gauntlets (think Daedric Gauntlets from Skyrim).

As I made my way to the guild hall, I noticed that I had not seen anyone from the guild which was odd as they should have been out destroying something on accident. Standing in front of the massive doors, I hesitated _What if they don't remember me, what if they've changed into people I hate, what if I've changed into someone they hate?_ Quickly catching a familiar scent of smoke and roses, I grinned. After all, Nashi would still be my friend, we made a promise t oeach other and if her mother is anything to go by, Nashi is serious when she promises.

Steeling myself on instinct, I opened the door to be greeted with a loud "SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME!" from the guild right as the doors closed. Before I could react, a pink and black blur slammed into me, propelling me into the now closed doors. Looking down, I saw a grinning Nashi quickly jump off me with a blush.

"Ow, was that really necessary?" I managed to say

Laughing, Nashi said "Yeah, after all, it's not all the time that someone comes home after three years."

I watched as Silas, Kat, and Ed walked over to where I was now standing. Watching all my friends would never get old, after all, they were my only family.

"Yo Onyx" said Edward as he approached me "Want to spar again for old times sake?"

Looking at him I replied with "Tomorrow, after all, I just got back."

Laughing, Silas put a hand on my shoulder and said "Well I for one think that you should tell us about your adventures into the wilds of Fiore"

Grinning, Kat sat down on a table and said "Yeah, tell us how you've been. Did you meet anyone interesting?"

"I agree with the Kitten here" replied a smug Ultear, watching as Kat glared at her

Speaking up, Nashi said to me "Come on, tell us before any of the adults get drunk!"

Looking at the rest of the partying guild members, I said "Okay. Let's just go outside in the back to avoid and thrown tables… I still remember the carnage of drunk Fairy Tail…"

Grimacing my friends and I made our way to a picnic area in the back of the guild, overlooking the water. "So" I said "You guys want to hear about the Decade Quest, even though it was literally 'find this cave and get a relic'?" Watching them all nod I began to recount my adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well, as promised, here is chapter 2 of my story. As said in the last chapter, I will put descriptions of the characters. I also don't own Fairy Tail.

Ultear Fullbuster

Age: 19

Parents: Juvia and Gray

Magic: Water and Ice

Personality: Relatively mature when compared to her friends. Enjoys pretty much anything that has to do with money or water. She is the cheerful voice of the group.

Silas Dreyar

Age: 18

Parents: Laxus and Mira

Magic: Take Over. Can use 3 forms. His magic is also geared more towards smashing enemies with quick strikes

Personality: Quiet in public yet seems to come alive around his friends. Hates being seen as inferior and will support anyone's actions if they truly believe what they are doing is right. (Note, will still fight them if they are "bad")

Edward Fernandes

Age: 18

Parents: Erza and Jellal

Magic: Requiping of weapons and the use of Heavenly Body magic. Fights by striking his opponents at all ranges to keep them off balanced.

Personality: Dislikes being the center of attention but will step up when his friends are being rowdy. Often times will join in with his friends

Nashi Dragneel

Parents: Lucy and Natsu

Magic: Fire Dragon Slayer. Hits hard and fast

Personality: loves fire and friends. She also tends to go overboard. Is fun loving and she is often the one who initiates brawls much like her father. Not very quick tempered, but insult her hair and she will attack.

Katherine Redfox

Age: 17

Parants: Gajeel and Levy

Magic: Iron Dragon Slayer. Waits for her opponent in order to deliver decisive strikes

Personality: Loud like her father yet smart like her mother. Hates being called short and "Kitten" Often times will hold the others back in order to come up with a plan to ensure victory.

Onyx "Black Wing" Blackthorn

Age: 17

Parents: Unknown, was raised by the Oblivion Dragon Obsidious

Magic: Oblivion Dragon Slayer. Earned his nickname for his signature attack : Oblivion Dragon Shatter-Light Wing

Personality: Dislikes combat and won't fight unless it is sparing or he is provoked. He is fun loving and is loyal to a fault. He is obsessed with chocolate and will often use his magic to get some whenever he can.

Whew… That took some time huh? Anyway, if you're still there, here is the actual story. Enjoy, or at the very least, don't hate!

Looking at my friends I began to tell them about my mission. "First things first" I said "The guy that wanted the job done was a total creep… he also had this strange hat"

"Wow, and you still did the job?" Asked Silas

"Yeah, it was worth 20 million jewel so why would I pass it up?" I replied

"20, huh? Well what did you need to get for him?" Asked Nashi

"He wanted an old lacrima that used to belong to a dark mage… I think the mage's name started with a 'z' or something weird like that. The lacrima was in a cave near some bones so I assume that he died somewhere or maybe got washed up from the ocean." I informed the group.

"Did you fight anyone, Onyx?" Inquired Edward

"No, I ran across a group of dark mages but they ran the second I flared my magic… I guess my threat of erasing them from this plane of existence worked" I said smugly

"Really? Well I guess they must have been weak to just up and run like that." Said Edward

"Anyway" I said "back to the story. So I actually found the cave in about three years or so, but it was guarded by a magic seal… I didn't need to destroy it so I just plane-walked through. (Plane walking is a technique that requires a lot of magic energy but it enables Onyx to essentially teleport distances of up to five miles) After that, I grabbed the thing and left." I elaborated.

(After a few hours of small talk)

"See guys?" I said "Not that exciting, although it was fun to live outside for about four years… I also managed to get some training in. Anyway… Edward, is the offer to spar still on the table?" I asked.

"You know it… Although to quote you, 'I just got back' so why don't we celebrate and have some fun. At least until I kick your ass all the way to the moon and back"

"Oh really?" I asked "And how would you do that, pray-tell, by dropping another building on me?" I said rather smugly. After all, I had not forgotten the last time we sparred. Bottom line is that we were in front of the guild and he destroyed the supports of a building… Not the most fun experience, being buried under several tons of rubble.

Grinning, Katherine replied with "Well that would be fun to see again, but I don't want to have to pay for another building."

"Why don't we go into the forest? You know, the spot by the old guild hall." Said Nashi

"That sounds perfect" Said Silas "We won't have to worry about destruction and you two can go all out."

"Well all out would be fun, I don't feel like destroying the fabric of reality… again" I said, adding the last part rather quietly.

"Same here" replied Edward "It's a friendly match, no need to obliterate the area… we only do that on jobs. Right guys?" Everyone nodded at this statement.

Suddenly, a loud boom was heard and we all ducked a table came flying out of a window of the guild hall. Very faintly we could here Nashi's dad shouting something about ice and roadkill.

"Well" Said Nashi "I better get him home before he breaks anything else"

"Same" Said Ultear

"Hey guys? Why don't we all meet here tomorrow before the match?" Asked Silas

Nods from all of us affirmed this and we set out to go home for the night. Sighing, I opened the door to my apartment while sniffing around to see if anything had changed. Satisfied with the state of things, I headed to the bathroom to take my first real shower in four years. I felt like crying when I thought about it.

After showering I began polishing my armor, after all, armor makes the warrior, right? Checking around my humble abode, I resolved to go out and buy food first thing in the morning. _Who knows_ I thought to myself _maybe I'll be able to buy some chocolate._ As I entered my room, I grinned, after all, it's not every day that you see old friends again, nearly get decapitated by a table and then agree to fight one of them for old time's sake. Sighing once again, I drifted into a fitful sleep filled with my usual nightmares of Obsidious and his warning… After all, I would be turning 18 in 3 months.

AN So I don't feel like this is the best that I could do… So yeah… Anyway, what is the warning that Onyx has to deal with? Only time will tell. By the way, the next chapter will be largely a fight scene, so heads up. Have a slightly better than average day!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay, so it's been a since I wrote anything… sorry about that by the way. Some personal things came up I think I can get back into the swing of things. Well, my first ever fight scene will be in this chapter so I need some feed-back please. Have fun. Spells are in bold**

 **Chapter 3**

As I woke up from my sleep, if it could be called that, I checked my clock. I had only about an hour to get ready for the fun little match that we set up yesterday. Grinning I thought about how to go about this, after all, the powers of an Oblivion Dragon Slayer are varied… _as are the powers of someone proficient in both Heavenly Body and Requip magic._ Sighing, I started to put on my armor while mulling over the events of the past few years… _They all grew up, but they're the same friends I grew up with._ With this thought in mind, I proceeded to the clearing in the forest that we picked out for the event.

"So Onyx, are you sure you want to do this" Said Edward who was standing directly across from me.

"Sure" I replied "It's been a while since we fought, and it seems that we have a crowd here" I added while gesturing to the entire guild that was watching from the side. Freed and Katherine's mom had finished putting up some runes so we could go all out. Even Master Laxus was here, and Jellal? _What did Erza do to get him here?_ I though while glancing next to the blue haired man.

"You can beat him honey!" I heard Erza yell while wearing a shirt with Ed's face on it… _Well okay then_ I thought to myself. I watched as Nashi finally arrived with her parents and smiled. _Looks like everybody's here… let's do this._

Smirking, Ed asked "So, who should go first, we could do age or beauty, but I would win both"

Looking back with an equal smirk I said "Don't lie to yourself, nothing can fix your face"

Laughing Edward retorted with "Hey, I'm in Sorcerer Weekly, I get paid for my face"

Grinning I said "Well that's the rip-off of the century…"

"Hey ! Stop arguing and start fighting already!" Came Katherine's voice from the stands

"Yeah" added Ultear "We want to see who's stronger, not argue about who's in the magazine!"

Sighing I said "Well, I guess I'll give you the first strike Ed"

Grinning Edward's body began to glow "That's not the best idea you've had Onyx"

 **Meteor** Edward's body became cloaked in a golden light as he summoned a large cleaver-like sword. _Well, might hurt if it hits me… he's obviously grown stronger if he can hold it with one hand._

Light began to pour into his hand as he fired several bolts of light at me before shooting into the air. I lowered my arms from their defensive position as I saw a golden bolt of light streak down towards me. I quickly rolled to avoid it as his blade passed over me. Smirking I used my own attack to hit his second strike.

" **Oblivion Dragon's Cross Slash** " I yelled out. My fist became covered in black energy as it knocked away his blade while throwing him back several feet.

Quickly Ed threw his sword at me while chanting " **Grand Chariot** " I watched as the seven bolts of energy shot down from the magic circles in the sky while adding my own spell to the mix.

" **Plane Walk** " I said as I appeared behind him. I then yelled out " **Oblivion Dragon's Roar!** " The black energy pushed Edward back again as he Requiped two swords while casting his **Meteor** spell to slash at me from several directions at once.

Quickly I used one of my more powerful spells " **Oblivion Dragon's Vortex** " The explosion from the spell pushed us back to almost where we started. Both of us were pretty much uninjured although I could feel a few scratches on the unarmored sections of my body. I also noted that Edward had a few rips in his clothing.

Grinning Edward said "How about we stop playing around Onyx, we're both stringer than this, right?"

"Right" I replied before concentrating the energy in my hands. Edward was also doing the same as he raised his hands above his head in an X shape.

We called out our respective attacks in unison with Ed yelling " **Altairis** " and myself yelling " **Oblivion Dragon's Shatter Light Wing** "

Our attacks clashed while causing a large explosion that sent dust and dirt flying everywhere. Suddenly, several golden bolts of light flew out at me while I sent another roar to counter the attack. We each launched several attacks each being blocked by the other one's spell.

Panting I looked at an equally tired Edward "So, how about we end this with one final attack hmm?"

Grinning despite the small cut on his cheek Edward replied with "Alright, I think the audience might want to retreat though."

Quickly the guild started to back up while casting more defensive spells and runes while Edward and I both charged up our spells.

Now glowing with a golden light, Edward got into a stance and chanted " **True Heavenly Body Magic: Serma!** " As he did this, the sky began to darken and swirl.

I began to feel the magic in me grow in strength as I chanted one of my more powerful spells " **Dragon Slayer Secret Art : Abyssal Ruin of the Dragon Emperor!** " While lifting my hands up.

The larger glowing meteor collided with the beam of black energy while causing a large explosion that leveled a good portion of the forest around us. I looked over and saw Edward leaning on his sword while panting heavily from the shockwave of my attack. After all, a direct impact can completely obliterate most spells while draining the wizard of their magical power.

"Good job dude, you win" Said Edward. "Although I think that we might have gone a bit overboard…"

I looked at the shocked guild mates while surveying the damage around us… I think that if either of our spells hit the ground we would be standing in a crater right now.

Grinning, I looked back at Edward and said "I might have won, but you were no pushover, I'm glad that I have a good fight despite us holding back, you were holding back, right?"

The look on Edward's face was one of shock and awe. "Wait wait wait, you were holding back?! Just how strong did you get while you were gone?!"

"Well, I did train for a few years, almost non-stop" I said.

"Wow Onyx, that was amazing" Came Nashi's voice as she ran up from the crowd of guild-mates.

"Remind me to never piss you off." Said Silas as he walked forward.

Despite his loss, Edward was grinning as he added "This was fun, but I don't think that we'll be allowed to do this here again" As he gestured to Master Laxus who was looking at us with a mildly angry expression.

Both Katherine and Ultear approached with Katherins saying "You just had to destroy part of the forest didn't you? I think that coming here was a good idea."

"So Ultear" Said Nashi "Do you think that Ed or Onxy will get in trouble?"

Grinning Ultear said" Well, last I heard, Uncle Jelly over there told Ed that **Serma** was too powerful for him to cast after using a lot of magic…" Looking at Ed she said "You're either getting scolded by them or praised"

Silas looked around and said "So, now that the gangs all together now, who wants to go back to the city and get some lunch?"

All of us nodded in agreement before heading out as the rest of the guild began to disperse.

(Imma just throw in a time skip of a few hours here which will make it night time [The location of this conversation is at Onyx's apartment)

"So Nashi" I said "Did you know that Ed mastered **Serma**?"

"No" came the reply from the pink haired girl "If I knew he could do that, I would have challenged him to a fight!"

"So, while I was gone, did you learn any big spells or secret arts?" I asked

"Yeah, I learned a few from my dad, I can't wait to show you." She said with excitement in her voice.

"Do you want to go on a job tomorrow?" I asked while looking at quite possibly my best friend in the world

Said best fried replied "Just the two of us?"

"Yeah" I said "Bring back team Hollow Flame and rock the world."

"Just like old times" She said while we fist-bumped with grins on our faces. Smirking she added "What about the band and main team? Meh, We can go on a job with them after this one, I just remembered that Silas and Ul have a date tomorrow"

Spitting out my drink I shouted "WHAT, they're dating! When, where, why, how, what again?!"

Clutching her stomach from laughing, Nashi said "No, I was joking, they actually have a job with Kitten tomorrow having to do with something or another… But that would be hilarious to see right?"

"Wow, Mister Stoic and The Ice Queen, what a sight that would be" I said while laughing along with her. "You know Nashi, I was actually afraid that everyone would be completely different or hate me when I came back, but it's good to see that everyone, or at least our group is still here and solid" I said with a grin.

Looking at me Nashi said "Well, we did get stronger, but were still the same group of awesome people we've always been. Besides, how could any of us hate you? Unless you insult my hair again…" She said while adding the last part dangerously.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Nashi, I never said anything about your hair, it looks great tonight, not that it looks worse any other time I mean it looks nice all the time and beautiful too, not that I'm flirting with you, you look great all the time like your hair and I'm just going to shut up before this grave gets any deeper" I said with a slight blush. Despite being a powerful S-Class mage, an angry Nashi was a force of nature and destruction. Insulting her hair could result in a beat down of historical proportions.

Laughing again Nashi said "Relax, I won't do anything to you, I was only joking… Besides, you only insulted my hair once when we were little."

"Wait, you mean I'm safe? Whew, looks like I live to see tomorrow"

"Anyway, I'm going to turn in for the night… See ya later Drakaina" I said using the nickname that she was given a few years ago.

Smirking Nashi said "Well, I guess I'll see you at the guild then, Black Wing"

She then jumped out my window before running home to her parents for dinner while I looked to the sky. _It's good to be back with my guild and friends._

 **Okay then, what did you think of that? I hope I didn't disappoint people with my first attempts of writing (or in this case, typing). Anyway, drop a review if you want and stay awesome. And remember to have a better than average day! Oh, and if you don't mind, does anyone have an idea for the job that they should go on (I was thinking a monster hunt) and any ideas for the team/band of Onyx, Nashi, Silas, Edward, Katherine, and Ultear?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello everyone! I think that I might have a viable upload schedule for this story. I plan to update at least once a week life, permitting. So, with that announcement out of the way, let's get onto the story. I think I should put disclaimers here… so, I don't own anything… and yeah, let's just get to the point…**

My journey to the guild was relatively quiet even with my enhanced senses, it almost seemed like the whole city was at peace. _Peace_ I thought to myself _What a lovely concept, as a Dragon Slayer, no, as the son of Obsidious, it is my duty to fight to defend this peace._ With this thought in mind, I proceeded to the guild hall which resembled a small castle. I was told that it used to be much smaller, but the king decided to reward Fairy Tail for their service during the Alvarez War.

As I approached, I could hear the usual sounds coming from the hall. Even though I only got back a few days ago, not much has changed other than age and strength. When I opened the doors to the guild, I immediately ducked Ul's father who came rocketing out of the guild… completely naked. _Well, I guess that he still has that habit… Thank the Void that it's not genetic._ Sniffing the air, I could tell that the majority of my friends had left on jobs a few minutes ago. Despite the overwhelming number of scents I could still detect the faint smell of smoke and roses.

I began to walk towards Nashi who was sitting and arguing about her parents, no doubt that they wanted her to take a safer job. After all, S-Class monster hunts tended to be dangerous. As I approached, it seemed like conversation was done as Nashi grabbed my arm and proceeded to drag me out of the guild hall.

"What are you doing Nashi?" I asked the currently steaming fire wizard.

"We're going to slay a monster before my parents change their mind about me taking this job." She said in a slightly more excited tone.

"Well, I guess we better get going… How far away is the hunt?" I asked

"Don't worry Onyx, it's in the forest by a small village, just past Hargeon." Replied Nashi

"Did the flyer say what the monster was or are we just going to find out?" I questioned

"Well, the flyer only said that it used magic and attacked at night, so it could be anything from a rabid turtle to a full on dragon" Said Nashi with excitement, after all, she loved to fight.

(Time skip of about 4 hours)

"Okay Nashi, you talk to the mayor while I try to sniff out the monster" I said

"Got it, after all, I can only assume that your nose has gotten stronger during those years you were gone." Said Nashi. After all, I had the strongest nose out of all the Dragon Slayers, so hunts were my specialty.

We parted ways in the center of the village with Nashi going towards the mayor and me going to the clock tower. I began climbing the tower to see if I could catch the scent on the wind. When I got to the top, I began smelling the air, looking for anything big that used magic and smelled like blood. I caught a scent with an unmistakable coppery smell _blood_ I thought. I couldn't smell any magic in the area other than mine and Nashi's. I had the general direction of where the creature at least slept as I heard Nashi calling out to me.

I began my descent by essentially jumping off the tower and **plane walking** right before I hit the ground. I looked at Nashi and the relatively old man that stood next to her who was looking at me with a form of shock.

"So" I said "What do we need to do?"

"Well Onyx, we need to find and kill the monster before it attacks tonight, according to the mayor, it strikes every two or so nights, so we got here just in time." Said Nashi

"And I am the mayor" Said the old man "I am sorry that I can't tell you wizards where the monster is, but I can give you some advice." We nodded and he continued. "The creature seems to like lone targets, but it did kill a search party that was sent out to look for it, be careful"

"Don't worry about us Mr. Mayor, hunting monsters is our favorite thing to do, after all, I can go all out" Said Nashi

"Let's go" I said, "From the smell, it seems to make its home in the north east area, so we should hurry and trap it" I said

"Right" Came Nashi's reply

We walked outside of the village and we could see several new makeshift defenses around the front of the settlement. _Seems like they were preparing for the monster attack, although I doubt a few pikes and swordsmen could fend it off._ Looking at Nashi, she seemed ready to "break something that looks important" as she says. _It's nice to know that her destruction total is still dwarfed by Mr. Dragneel's. Let's see if we can do this without destroying something like a portion of the forest…_

An hour later, we found ourselves in front of a cave with bloody drag marks and gouges in the rock. _Whatever this monster is, it's going to be pretty pissed that we're disturbing its home._ As a Dragon Slayer, I could relate, after all, most animals protect what they see as theirs, and this monster would be no different.

"So Nashi" I said "Do you want to go in the cave or bring it out here?"

Grinning with a flaming fist she replied with "I'm going to make so much noise…"

Backing up for fear of getting burned, I could only wonder what she was going to do. After all, she had gotten stronger, so it would stand to reason that things would get dangerous for normal people in a few seconds. I now stood above the entrance to the monster's den as Nashi stood directly in front of it before she jumped high into the air, propelled by flaming legs.

When she reached the peak of her ascent, she called out " **Fire Dragon's Crushing Descent!** " Suddenly, she become cloaked in a fireball as she rocketed towards the ground, this move reminded me of one of mine named **Oblivion Dragon's Annihilation Fall.** It would seem as though she took a page from my strange little book.

Her impact shook the ground and shattered the trees in the immediate area, leaving behind a smoldering crater with a fiery pink-haired wizard in the middle. I heard a distant screech from inside the cave as well as some scraping sounds.

I looked at Nashi and called out "So, I could probably kill it in one shot, do you want to have some fun Drakaina?"

Smiling, she answered back "Just hang tight, I want to show you just how much stronger I got while you were away, get ready for the show!"

Suddenly, the monster emerged from the cave, no doubt looking to kill whatever disturbed its rest. The creature was about 30 feet long ( **AN:I'm American, we don't believe in the easier metric system, : )** ) with what appeared to be tattered bone like wings with the rest of the body being covered in chalk white bone armor. On its arms, it had long scythe-like claws witch it could use if it stood up on its hind legs. _A Skull Reaper? Why would one of these be here? They only inhabit the Forsaken Shore_ (A rocky portion of Fiore where a massive battle took place that obliterated the landscape, nothing grows there) _was this one attracted by a dark mage, or did it just wander off?_ After my observations I looked over to Nashi who had a battle-hungry grin on her face.

Smiling, Nashi said "This is going to be fun, I'm fired up now!"

I crossed my arms as I waited for the fight to begin. I gathered some energy in my hand as I prepared myself to intervene if necessary. Despite being stupid, Skull Reapers were strong and quick, but they were weak to any magic that produced light due to their poor day time vision as they are nocturnal predators. Nashi could handle this no problem due to this advantage, but no one ever died from being too careful, right?

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!** " Called out Nashi as she attacked first. With a roar of pain and anger, the Reaper charged towards Nashi before swinging its claw.

" **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!** " Yelled Nashi as she used the spell to send the Reaper flying backwards and into part of the rocks surrounding to cave entrance. This time the Reaper waited for Nashi to attack which she did with a newer spell.

" **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Rose Spiraling Flame Cannon!** " Nashi said as a large magic circle appeared in front of her. A massive jet of swirling fire shot out before connecting with the Reaper. As the explosion happened, the flames began to form a vortex around the creature before collapsing inwards and creating a large heat filled explosion that destroyed a significant area around us.

Sighing, but still grinning, I looked at the ashes where the Skull Reaper used to be as well as the crater and shattered trees "Call it a dragon's intuition, but I think you over did it… And when did you learn that move, and did you know that you are awesome?" I finished with a grin some might call mildly insane; after all, that was an amazing move.

"Yeah, I might have over done it… as for the spell, I learned it from watching dad spar with Aunt Erza a while ago, although I added my personal touch to it. And yes, yes I am awesome." Said Nashi with a smile while panting slightly.

"Well, we might as well collect our reward for slaying the thing… Should we sleep in the town or start heading home?" I asked

"I think we should head home, after all, you can just teleport us most of the way, right?" Said Nashi

"Yeah, but it'll take a lot out of me, two people is a lot to handle when **Plane Walking**. I could do a double stride, and take you directly to your house because it's getting dark, but I'll pass out, probably." I explained

"Don't worry, mom would love to have you over, after all, we used to have sleepovers all the time, remember? Dad won't mind either and neither will Happy." The pink brawler said

"Alright then, let's do this, after we collect the reward" I said

(Hour and a half later, the location is back at the entrance of the village with the reward money in tow)

"Hold on tight Nashi" I said as she nodded and I uttered my spell " **Plane Walk!** " To anyone other than me, it would seem like teleportation, but my magic allowed me to see the workings of the Oblivion realm while all Nashi would see was a purple flash then us standing in a forest. Closing my eyes, I chanted the spell again, this time ending up in the Dragneel family living room. Before I passed out from exhaustion, I swore I could hear Nashi say "I didn't destroy a village this time mom and dad! You owe me one thousand jewel!" or something to that extent.

 **AN: Okay, how was that? Not that great, okay, I'll try better next time, but hey, I'm still learning so I can always improve! Review what you loved, liked, and hated, and I will see you next week, peace out and have a better than average time! PS: Are my fight scenes good?**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey-oh I'm back with another chapter! I'm going to change this from 1st person to third, tell me what you think! Not really much else to say before I begin… sooo, enjoy!**

 **wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

A smiling Nashi stared down at Onyx as he slept peacefully on the couch that had served as his bed many times in the past years. _Well, I guess I should wake him up the usual way_ she thought while her grin became an evil smirk as she lit her hand on fire. Nashi was thankful that most of the furniture in the house was fire-proof as an apparent wedding present from Mr. Freed almost 20 years ago. Backing up, Nashi began to charge up a wave of fire to wake up the heaviest sleeper in the guild.

With a whisper, Nashi sent a low-powered, **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack** at Onyx. The rapid rise in temperature instantly woke Onyx up who jumped off the couch in a panic only to immediately face-plant on the wooden floor.

"Nashi, why? When did you become so heartless?" Said Onyx in a tired tone with his voice being muffled by some of the blankets.

"Well, you are the heaviest sleeper in the guild, so either I wake you up, my dad wakes you up, or mom wakes you up. I like to think of myself as the lesser evil of the three alarm clocks." Said a giggling Nashi

"So, I could be roasted by you, sent into low orbit by your dad, or be Lucy-Kicked into sometime next year… Gee, so many wonderful options to choose from." Said a tired Onyx.

"Look, it's already noon, get up so we can go to the guild." Said a still laughing Nashi

"Fine, I take it that your parents are already there, or… not" Said Onyx as a Man with pink hair came tumbling down the stairs only to crash into the wall

"Natsu! Are you okay!" Came the worried voice of Nashi's mother from the top of the stairs

"Luce, I'm fine, oh, and Onyx is finally up." Said Natsu

"Yo" Said Onyx in a slightly less tired tone with a hint of excitement. After all, Natsu was a legend among Dragon Slayers with his immense power.

Sighing, Lucy came down the stairs and said "Now that everybody is awake, why don't we go to the guild, I'm sure that everyone wants to know how your job went."

"Yeah, and you can also tell them that you finally didn't destroy something important like the town hall." Said Natsu

"Dad, I might break things all the time, but you take the cake for the most destruction in the guild." Said Nashi with a grin

"Yeah, that's something that the Ice Princess can't say he's better at, even my daughter agrees with me!" Said Natsu

"Well, I don't think you should be proud of being classified as a low level natural disaster Mr. Dragneel" Said Onyx

"Just call me Natsu, and destroying stuff is a Dragneel family tradition! Right Luce? You even destroyed a few things during our adventures." Said Natsu while Lucy flushed in embarrassment

"Let's just go to the guild" Said Lucy

(Time skip to the guild)

When you open the door to Fairy Tail, chances are there will be a brawl in about five minutes, give or take a few wizards. As Onyx opened the door, he was dragged into a brawl with the Dragneel family close behind.

 _Man I've missed these brawls_ though Onyx as he ducked under a flying Edward. _Was that Ed, well time to join in_ he thought excitedly as he threw himself into the fray.

(Time skip of sometime after the brawl)

"And then she threw me, my own mother, can you believe that!" Said Edward

"Well, you did make her drop her cake… so there's that" Said Katherine

"Oh yeah… never make Aunt Erza drop her cake, or she will hurt you. Remember what she did when Master Laxus bumped into her." Said a laughing Nashi

"That was one of the funniest things I've ever seen. I never saw Master run so fast or look so scared, and he's a Saint." Said Edward

"Such a shame I wasn't here to see that" Said Onyx with a grin

"Speaking of not seeing things, how did Team Hollow Flame's mission go?" Asked Katherine

"The village wanted us to take out a monster that was attacking the village so we began to track it. Thanks to Onyx's nose, we found the lair quickly and I fought the monster… which was a Skull Reaper in case you were wondering." Explained Nashi

"Wow, a Skull Reaper, never thought they'd come this far west, I take it that you had no trouble with it?" Said Edward

"No, Nashi eliminated it pretty quickly, to be honest, it was a bit of a let down, granted no armor can survive the force of a Slayer" Said Onyx

"Wait, you didn't help her out?" Asked Katherine

"I saw no need to, she's a capable fighter, but I was ready to jump in just in case" Said Onyx

"Anyway, are Silas and Ul not back yet? They took a small job, right?" Asked Nashi

"I wouldn't worry about them, after all, Ul can use some pretty powerful magic and Silas finally mastered Xaxis's Take Over Form, although he would only unleash it if they were in danger." Said Katherine

Spitting out his drink, Onyx looked at the group "He can use that? It seems everyone grew while I was gone… looks like I need to keep training. I barley mastered one of the… umm… I guess you would call them the Ultimate Dragon Slayer Spells" Said Onyx who was grinning at the thought of all his friends becoming powerful

"What do you mean by Ultimate spell, I though you could only use Secret Arts or something like that?" Asked Edward

"Well, my mom always tells me about how every branch of Dragon Slayer magic has different levels of 'Arts' as you know them. The first level is the Secret Art, generally unique spells that the caster creates. The second level would be Ultimate Arts that only the dragons know, they teach these spell to very few people and they take years and immense amounts of magic to use. My dad can use two of these arts." Said Katherine, who was always eager to share some knowledge on Dragon Slayers

"Well, my dad can use three Ultimate Arts, but even so Onyx knows one!" Said Nashi while turning her attention to Onyx

Blushing slightly, Onyx said "Yeah, but it takes a lot out of me, and unlike your parents, I was taught directly from my dragon, but that doesn't count for much when the powerhouses are involved"

"I've never seen these moves in use, are they that powerful?" Asked Edward curiously

"Oh yeah" Said Nashi "I saw my dad use one once while he and I were training. It was amazing"

"Well, there is actually a third level" Said Katherine while lowering her voice "I'll tell you about it outside." She said nervously while getting up from the table

Glancing at each other, the group followed the new generation Iron Dragon Slayer. They approached the back door and made their way over to the "picnic" area of the guild which basically was an area in the very back with several tables and a sand pit for sparing.

"Sooo, what's the third level kitte-" Edward was cut off as Katherine punched him in the face

"Stop calling me that!" Yelled Katherine which was followed by the laughter of Nashi and Onyx

"Okay, sorry… you were saying" Said Edward

"Well, I found an old book on a job a few weeks ago that had to deal with a more in-depth look into the powers of Dragon Slayers." Said Katherine "The book had a few training methods for building up magic energy and stuff like that. I can let you borrow it Nashi." She said before the pink-haired Slayer could ask. "The book had a coded section which I cracked about a day before Onyx came back and it talked about the Arts. At the end of the section, it had a warning about a third level, known as the Forbidden Arts, spells so powerful that they could alter the natural order of the world."

Gasping, Nashi, and Ed looked at her while Onyx remained stoic, processing the information.

"So you're saying that these spells could destroy the world or something?" Asked Edward

"No that powerful, but they must use a ton of energy and magic in order to be so powerful." Said Kate

"Obsidious warned me about these spells, mainly because they don't use magic energy." Said Onyx

"What do they use then? Are they curses like the Demons in the Books of Zeref?" Asked Kate

"No, they use the life energy of either the caster or their enemies. I was told that the spells would be better if they were lost to the Void" Said Onyx "After all, one of those spells is the reason why Obsidious died, remember?"

"I thought he died of old age" Said Edward

"No, he used one of those spell a few hundred years ago, and in doing so, he put himself in a state of, as he put it, Void; neither existing nor being non-existent, if that makes sense." Said Onyx

"Oh, now I remember!" Exclaimed Nashi "Didn't you say that he did it in order to slay one of his enemies or something"

"That's somewhat true, he told me that he sealed whatever the enemy was away in a place that nobody would think of." Said Onyx with a proud tone

"That's certainly impressive, but why don't we go back to the hall, I'm sure that we can find a local job or two to do in the city" Said Edward

"Alright, let's rock a job, I'm picking this time so no complaints" Said Kate

"Sure, just as long as you don't pick something boring" Said Nashi

"Fine, let's go and maybe not destroy something in the process of a simple job… again" Said Kate

Laughing, the rest of the group followed Kate into the Fairy Tail guild hall in order to pass the time while waiting for Ultear and Silas to return.

\\\End of Chapter/

 **AN: So how was this? Did you love it, did you hate it, or were you on the fence? Anyway, I will see you guys next week. Peace out and have a better that average day!**


End file.
